Unexpected Love In the Summer Festival
by Zhechii
Summary: Cinta memang tidak bisa diprediksi, kapan cinta itu muncul dan dimana benih-benih cinta itu terbentuk di antara kedua insan Manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta. Begitu pun, cinta yang tak terduga di antara Seorang 'Stoik' Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara dan Si cerewet Kunoichi, Yamanaka Ino. Inilah beberapa kisah cerita cinta mereka di musim panas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, the genius behind it is Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**Unexpected Love In the Summer Festival  
**

**Festival One : Trials Courage Part One**

**Gaara-Ino**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rating May Change (K-T)**

* * *

Musim panas telah tiba di desa Konohagakure dan desa Sunagakure. Walaupun hari menjelang malam, hawa panas matahari masih terasa menyengat kulit. Meski demikian, para penduduk setempat malah berantusias menantikan perayaan musim panas yang akan direncanakan oleh Tsunade, Hokage kelima Konohagakure. Di saat bintang- bintang tengah menampakkan cahaya terangnya di hamparan langit malam, Tsunade memperintahkan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya untuk berkumpul ke sebuah tempat yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari keramaian desa konohagakure.

"Ada perlu apa Tsunade baa_-chan _memanggil kita semua, _Dattebayo_" Tanya pemuda berambutkan kuning menyala, melipat kedua lengannya ke atas bahu, sedikit kesal sebab ia tidak dapat mencicipi resep ramen baru bersama guru kesayangannya, Iruka_ - sensei_.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk memanggil kalian kemari," jawab teman satu tim pemuda pirang tersebut, menyandarkan diri ke sebuah pohon di belakangnya.

"Kira- kira apa yang diinginkan oleh Hokage_-sama_ sampai menyuruh kita semua berkumpul kemari?" Ten-ten melamun sembari membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi pada mereka nanti.

"Apa itu misi serius lagi? Sama seperti misi kita dulu sewaktu kita semua masih _Genin,_" ujar salah seorang ninja muda berpenampilan _macho _bersandar pada seekor anjing putih nan besar yang berdiri di samping dirinya.

"Misi sewaktu _genin_?"

"Apa kau lupa, Hinata? Misi Gennou_-san._ Apa sekarang kau ingat?"

"Ah! Gennou _- Ojisan. _Menegangkan sekali saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka kita semua dibuat harus memutar otak dua kali," kata seorang ninja wanita berambut pirang nan panjang, tak sengaja menjawabnya.

Seluruh ninja muda mengangguk kepala bertanda mereka sependapat dengan perkataan Ninja berambut pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku tidak melihat _Fuzzy Brows," _Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari Lee yang tidak kelihatan bersama mereka.

"Akhh. Lee tidak bisa berkumpul karena dia ada misi dengan Guy-_sensei."_

"Tapi Tsunade baa-_chan_ lama sekali!" Gerutu Naruto, ia lelah menanti kedatangan Tsunade yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

**PLETAK!** Suara tinju terdengar keras menghantam kepala Naruto. "Akh..Sakit, Sakura_-chan_!" Rintih Naruto, mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat tinjuan Sakura.

"Aku sudah berapa kali bilang, Hokage_-sama_ bukan Tsunade baa_-chan_, **NARUTO**!" Geram Sakura, wajah marah nan menakutkan ia perlihatkan tepat di wajah Naruto. Ninja berambut pirang yang masih menyandang posisi genin ini terlihat ketakutan setengah mati, "Ka-kau menakutkan, Sakura-chan!"

"Apa katamu?!" Sakura malah semakin marah, ditariknya kerah jaket Naruto sehingga teman setimnya tersebut merasa tersiksa, sesak napas.

"Akh...Sa-Sakura_-san_, kumohon lepaskan Nar-Naruto_-kun_..." Pinta Hinata, berusaha meredakan amarah Sakura serta menolong pria yang dicintainya.

"Sak-Sakura-chan, kau sama menakutkan dengan King kon-..."

"APA KATAMU, U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-T-O?! BISAKAH ULANG KEMBALI UCAPANMU BARUSAN?!" Sakura semakin menguatkan remasannya pada kerah baju Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu merasa dirinya kehabisan napas sehingga wajahnya mulai tampak berwarna biru keunguan.

"Akhh...Nar-Naruto_-kun_!"

"Lagi-lagi mereka..." Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Chouji, Ino, Sai menghela napas melihat tingkah duo Ninja yang selalu bertengkar. Akhh...Naruto_-kun_!" jeritan kekhawatiran Hinata, melihat pria yang dicintainya terkampar lemas di tangan Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Akamaru mengambil posisi siaga. Insting penciuman dan Pendengarannya tergerak, matanya menatap tajam ke arah sebuah pohon paling besar di antara pepohonan yang lain. "Ada apa, Akamaru?" Tanya sang pemiliknya sembari mendekati Anjing kesayangannya.

Akamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Ia malah memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang besar dan tajam ke arah tersebut. Kiba menyipitkan kedua matanya serta bersiap untuk mengambil senjata ninja yang berada di sebuah kantong kecil yang ia letakkan pada sebelah kanan paha kanannya.

"Apa? Musuh? " TenTen mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Kiba, tidak hanya gadis berpenampilan Cina, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Sai berposisi siaga terkecuali Naruto yang terkampar lemas dan Hinata meringankan penderitaan Naruto sementara Chouji, walaupun matanya menyipit serius, ia semakin melahap camilan malamnya dengan cepat sehingga terlihat remahan dari camilan tersebut menempel di kedua pipinya.

"Chouji, bisakah kau pelankan suara kunyahanmu?!" Marah Ino kepada teman satu timnya, risih akan suara kunyahan Chouji yang mengusik konsentrasi mereka semua.

"Tapi Ino aku..."

"Akhhh! Terserah kamu!" Ino langsung main potong saja sebelum Chouji melanjutkan perkataannya. Pandangan Ino kembali fokus pada sesuatu yang ditunggu kemunculannya oleh mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Hokage_-sama_ kah?"

"Bukan, jika itu Hokage_-sama_, Akamaru tidak akan bersiaga seperti sekarang," jelas Kiba.

Sosok misterius tersebut terasa mendekati mereka, Naruto yang telah sembuh dari penderitaannya, celingak - celinguk serta bertanya-tanya, _'Apa yang sedang terjadi?' _

Para ninja Chunin terkecuali Naruto menelan ludah sesaat sosok misterius tersebut semakin mendekati mereka, langkah demi langkah terdengar keras di antara kesunyian hutan di malam hari. Kiba tidak sabar untuk mejawab rasa penasaran mereka, ia pun melempar beberapa _kunai_ ke arah sosok tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, desiran pasir terdengar dari balik pohon raksasa. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara tangkisan untuk terhindar dari _kunai_ yang dilemparkan oleh Kiba sehingga mereka berjatuhan di atas tanah.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Kata Kiba.

Perintah Kiba membuat sang sosok misterius tersebut muncul ke hadapan mereka, rambut merah terlihat menyala di antara kegelapan hutan walaupun beberapa lampu menerangi jalanan hutan, cahayanya nan redup hanya menerangi beberapa jarak.

Lambat laun sosok misterius yang mengharuskan Kiba dan kawan-kawan mengambil posisi kuda-kudaan mulai memperlihatkan diri ke hadapan mereka. Pemuda berambut merah gelap berdiri di depan mereka, tanpa ada ekspresi apapun yang ia perlihatkan kepada Naruto dan Kawan-kawan untuk menyapa mereka.

"Gaara!" Panggil Naruto.

"Apaan ini. Ternyata Kazekage Sunagakure," lega Kiba setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok misterius tersebut tidak membawa mereka semua ke dalam sebuah pertempuran malahan sosok tersebut adalah orang yang dia kenal bahkan sangat kenal. Begitu pula, kawan-kawannya mendesah lega.

"Gaara, kenapa kamu ada ke Konohagakure?" Tanya Naruto, berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku datang kemari," jawab Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya tercengang. "Ngomong - ngomong aku tidak melihat si cewek seram pembawa kipas raksasa dan si maniak pengendali bone-.." Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Naruto kembali mendapatkan tinjuan kedua di bagian kepala oleh Sakura. "Temari_-san_ dan Kankurou_-san,_ itu yang benar, Naruto!"

"Akhh! Sakit, Sakura-chan!"

"_De_, Kemana perginya kedua kakakmu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Akupun tidak tahu kemana perginya mereka sebab mereka berdua telah meninggalkan kantor sebelum aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Hmm."

"Kalian sendiri? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul kemari?" Tanya Gaara, sedikit penasaran kenapa semua kawanan Naruto berkumpul di hutan pada malam hari.

"Kami semua disuruh berkumpul di sini atas perintah Hokage_-sama," _jawab Sakura.

"Oleh Hokage_-sama?" _Heran Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, beberapa hari sebelumnya, Hokage-sama bertemu dengan Temari, Kankurou dan Baki tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Buat apa?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?! Dari tadi Jawabanmu tidak tahu terus, Gaara! Apa Kau benar Kaze-ka..." Lagi dan lagi kepala Naruto kembali dihantam super kuat oleh gadis muda berambut merah muda itu. "Diam Kau, Naruto! g_enin_ seperti dirimu tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu!" Marah Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura mengibaratkan bagaikan tersambar badai halilintar berkali-kali menghujati Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu shock hingga seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi warna putih pucat dan tenggelam dalam aura kesuraman. "Tega sekali kau, Sakura_-chan. _Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu diriku adalah seorang _genin_ tapi...tapi..." Gerutu Naruto sambil memojok diri di ujung pepohonan sembari menggambar lingkaran obat nyamuk.

"Naruto_-kun_..." Sedih Hinata, ia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang larut kesuraman hati akibat ucapan Sakura.

"Naruto..." Kazekage muda dari desa Sunagakure ini bisa merasakan kesedihan Naruto yang masih menyandang status _genin_ sementara kawan-kawannya telah menyandang posisi _Kunoichi_ dan _Jonin_ khusus untuk Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan Naruto, Kazekage_-sama_." Sakura meminta maaf kepada Kazekage yang berambutkan merah. "Dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Masih tetap menjadi _genin_ yang tidak punya sopan santun dalam tata bicara."

Ucapan Sakura kembali menyayatkan hati Naruto bagaikan tertusuk puluhan pedang hingga membuat pemuda genin tersebut terkampar di atas tanah, tidak kuat untuk membangunkan diri setelah tertusuk dengan ucapan wanita yang disukainya sejak dulu, tepat pada sasaran.

"Tidak. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto, dialah yang mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Menolongku untuk keluar dari kegelapan hatiku. Membuatku ingin menjadi kuat untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang amat berharga bagiku. Membuat diriku menjadi salah satu bagian dari lingkaran kalian. Tidak ada yang membuatku bahagia lebih dari ini," kata Gaara sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Sakura dan kawan-kawannya terheran dengan senyuman yang tersirat dari wajah tampan Kazekage muda, dulu Kazekage muda itu ditakuti oleh semua orang karena siluman berekor satu tertanam di dalam dirinya sementara kini ia berdiri bersahabat di depan mata mereka. Kemudian mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto, genin yang suka berbuat usil semasa kecilnya. Senyuman lembut tersirat dari wajah mereka ketika mereka mengenang kembali lembaran-lembaran cerita disaat awal pertemanannya dengan Naruto, Ninja dari Konohagakure yang terdapat siluman rubah berekor sembilan di dalam tubuhnya. Semula mereka menjauhi dan meremehkan kemampuan Naruto sementara kini, mereka mengagumi pria muda bermanikan biru langit itu.

"Akhh. Kau benar, Kazekage-sama. Aku benci mengakui ini. Dia adalah ninja terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal seumur hidup dan seorang pahlawan dari desa Konohagakure," kagum Kiba pada Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade, Hokage Konohagakure yang diikuti oleh para Jonin telah tiba di hadapan mereka. Dari wajah mereka, tidak ada rasa bersalah karena mereka datang sedikit telat dari jam yang telah dijanjikannya.

"Tsunade baa_-chan_, kau telat!" Geram Naruto, ia bangkit sembari mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah Hokage yang terlihat masih muda meski wanita tersebut berusia 50 tahun.

"Maaf...Maaf.." Tsunade meminta maaf atas keterlambat dirinya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Ton-Ton pergi entah kemana sehingga kami mencarinya terlebih dahulu." Tsunade menyakinkan Naruto tentang alasan keterlambatan dirinya.

'Bohong,' Asisten pribadi Tsunade, Shizune mengelak ungkapan bahwa mereka mencari babi kesayangan Tsunade yang pergi entah kemana padahal hal yang sebenarnya adalah Tsunade lagi berjudi dengan kenalannya dulu hingga lupa waktu.

"Tsunade baa_-chan_! Aku tahu kau berbohong!"

"Yosh! Apa kalian sudah tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua kemari termasuk dirimu, Gaara_-kun_?" Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan seolah pertanyaan Naruto tidak ada.

"_Sensei_, apa kami mendapatkan misi bersama lagi?" Tanya Sakura kepada gurunya yang telah mengajarkan jurus pengobatan dan jurus bertarung brutal khas Hokage tersebut.

"Hmm, kalau dibilang misi, menurutku, tampaknya bukan misi. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin kalian menikmati permainan yang telah aku rencanakan."

"EH?!" Para Chunin muda terkecuali Gaara dibuat tercengang, mereka dibuat berkumpul dan menunggu lama akan tetapi mereka terkejut dengan perkataan Tsunade yang menginginkan mereka menikmati permainan yang dibuat olehnya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal sembari beranjak meninggalkan tempat. "Itu hanya akan membuang waktuku. Selamat tinggal, semua!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ho oh. Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu, Naruto! Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kado jika kau menjadi sang pemenang."

Telinga Naruto berdenyut-denyut setelah Tsunade mengiming-imingkan sebuah hadiah bagi sang pemenang nanti. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berjalan mundur mendekati Tsunade, "Benarkah itu, Tsunade baa-chan? Apa kau tidak bohong?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polosnya.

Tsunade menyeringai gembira tak mengira bahwa Naruto berhasil dengan mudahnya terjebak dengan umpan hadiah. "Apa aku pernah mengingkari janji, Naruto?"

"Okay! Baiklah. Aku ikut!" putus Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Posisi pertama akan menjadi milikku, benarkan, Hinata?"

"Hmm," jawab Hinata , wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kalian semua silakan mengambil acak kertas di dalam kotak ini. Shizune!"

"Baik., Tsunade_-sama_!" Asisten pribadi Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan kemudian menarik secarik kertas secara acak tanpa mengetahui apa yang tertulis pada kertas itu.

"5, _dattebayo_? Apa ini, Tsunade baa-chan? Tanya Naruto, penasaran sambil mengangkat kertas yang bertulisan angka _'5'._

"Angka itu untuk menentukan giliran kalian memulai game serta angka yang sama menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi partner kalian saat game telah dimulai," terang Tsunade. " Shizune!"

"Baik, Tsunade_-sama._ Shizune sangat patuh kepada junjungannya walaupun Hokage tersebut selalu membuat dirinya kerepotan. "Nah! Bisakah kalian mengangkat tangan saat aku menyebutkan angka - angka tersebut?" pinta Shizune sembari mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dan sebuah pulpen untuk segera mencatatnya. "Aku akan mulai. Angka 1!"

Kiba dan Chouji mengangkat kertas secara bersamaan saat angka mereka telah disebutkan oleh Shizune. "Inuzuka Kiba_-kun_ dan Akamichi Chouji_-kun_, ya?" Gadis berpotongan rambut pendek serta berwarna hitam legam ini segera mencatatnya, jika ia tidak mencatatnya maka ia akan lupa semua.

" Nomor 2?"

TenTen dan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama sepeti Kiba dan Chouji menunjukkan bahwa mereka mendapatkan giliran nomor 2. Shizune pun kembali mencatatnya pada lembaran kertas yang telah ia pegang.

_'Syukurlah, aku tidak bersama cewek kening lebar itu!' _Lega ninja perempuan berambut pirang panjang setelah ia mendengar pengumuman bahwa dirinya tidak harus bersanding bersama dengan teman baik sekaligus rivalnya tersebut. _'Eto, yang tersisa, Naruto, Sai-san, Shino, Hinata dan...' _Ino melirik ke arah Kazekage muda berambut merah gelap dengan sedikit ketakutan. Gaara menyadari lirikan Ino, ia pun membalasnya. Gadis dari Klan Yamanaka itu langsung memalingkan muka saat ia menyadari bahwa sepasang mata berwarna hijau membalas lirikannya. _'Gawat! Aku tidak sengaja memalingkan muka. Bagaimana ini?' _Kazekage muda itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino._ 'Semoga aku bisa berpasangan dengan Sai-san,' _mohon Ino dalam hati.

"Nomor 3?"

Sai dan Shino mengangkat tangan serta saling bertatapan di saat mereka bersamaan angkat tangan. mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka menjadi satu tim. Shino menganggap bahwa Sai adalah pemuda yang mencurigakan sedangkan Sai menganggap Shino adalah ninja yang memiliki hobi dan selera penampilan yang aneh.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan satu tim dengan anda, Aburame Shino_-san, _Mohon bantuannya" kata Sai, tersenyum licik menyembunyikan segala maksud hatinya

"Aku pun begitu, Sai," balas Shino bernada datar, ia menatap sinis Sai dibalik kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau Sai dan Shino bersemangat hari ini?" bisik Naruto sementara Sakura hanya menghela Napas. Ino sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui harapan untuk berpasangan dengan Sai telah sirna. Kini ia berharap untuk tidak berpasangan dengan Kazekage muda dari Sunagakure.

Hinata berdoa untuk berpasangan dengan pria yang dicintai, Naruto. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan tidak memperdulikan dengan siapa dia berpasangan.

"Yang tersisa, Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Gaara_-san. _Kalau begitu, aku lanjutkan. Nomor 4?"

"Naruto, Jangan kabur dalam Game ini," Tsunade memotong perkataan Shizune sambil menyiratkan senyuman lebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Tsunade _baa-chan_? Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak pernah takut apalagi mundur," tegas Naruto.

"Oh..Benarkah?" Tsunade Menyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Iya!"

"Benaran kau tidak bakal mundur?"

"Aku tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku!"

"Oh...Aku tidak yakin soalnya..." Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Shizune berdehem, memotong pertengkaran Tsunade dan Naruto yang terbilang sedikit kekanakan. "Tsunade-sama, apa kita bisa meneruskan acara ini?"

Tsunade berhenti memancing emosi Naruto kemudian ia segera meminta maaf pada semua dan memberikan izin kepada Shizune untuk melanjutkan acara.

"Nomor 4?"

Dengan perasaan deg-degan, Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Nomor 4, Ino dan...Hm adakah orang yang memiliki nomor yang sama dengan Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Shizune sebab hanya Ino yang mengangkat tangan.

_'Kumohon Kami-sama tolong pasangkan aku dengan siapa saja selain Kazekage. Aku bukannya takut pada dirinya hanya saja, aku tidak ahli berbicara dengan tipe seperti dia,' _Ino berdoa sepenuh hati.

_"Hmm bukan nomorku,"_ kata Naruto dengan nada pelan sambil melihat kembali goresan angka pada kertas yang ia genggam.

"Aku juga."

"Untuk mempercepat waktu, kumohon angkat tangan jika salah satu dari kalian adalah pasangan Ino."

Pasangan Ino memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangan setelah beberapa pause, seluruh mata mengarah kepada orang tersebut termasuk Ino sendiri. Manik biru gadis berambut pirang itu membelalak sewaktu pasangannya berhasil diketahui.

'Bohong?!' Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa pasangannya dalam Tsunade Game's, "Gaara_-san_! Partnerku?!"

Manik hijau bening pemimpin muda dari desa Sunagakure bertukar pandang dengan manik biru langit gadis keturunan Klan Yamanaka. Sementara itu, Hinata pingsan bahagia dengan warna merah muda mengolesi wajah cantiknya seusai menyadari bahwa dia akan satu tim dengan pria yang dicintainya. "Hinata!"

_'Aku akan satu tim dengan Naruto-kun,' _girang hinata dalam hati.

"Yosh! Karena kalian sudah menemukan partner maka acara permainan akan dimulai! Permainan Uji keberanian di malam musim panas segera dimulai!"

"EH?!"

"Tunggu sebentar, _Sensei_. Itu berarti kami..."

"Kau benar, Sakura. Dalam permainan ini, aku meminta kalian menjelajahi segala apa yang akan kalian hadapi nanti."

"Tsunade baa-chan, kau bilang begitu. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak..." Naruto mulai sedikit ketakutan.

"Berisik! Jangan banyak Omong, Naruto! Jalankan saja perintahku!"

"Kau seenaknya saja, Tsunade baa_-chan_!"

"Berisik!" Hanya dengan satu kata dan tatapan melotot dari Lady Hokage tersebut, Naruto langsung terdiam. "Kalian bersiap posisi, permainan segera dimulai!"

Sementara itu, Ino masih dalam keadaan shock, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya mendapatkan kesialan di musim panas, _'Gaara adalah partnerku? Bagaimana ini?'_

**_Bersambung..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any character.**

**Unexpected Love In the Summer Festival**

**Festival One : Trials Courage Part Two**

**Gaara-Ino**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rating May Change (K-T)**

* * *

**_Cerita sebelumnya,_**

Tsunade, Hokage kelima dari desa Konoha mengadakan sebuah permainan yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya dengan beberapa Jonin. Bagaikan kelinci percobaan, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya harus mengikuti permainan tersebut jika mereka ingin selamat dari amukan pimpinan desa Konoha tersebut. Untuk melewati permainan malam ini, Naruto dan kawan-kawan dibagi menjadi lima regu yanng dimana masing-masing regu beranggotakan dua orang dan terpilih secara acak.

Dimana hasil pembagian regu secara acak telah diumumkan sebagai berikut;

Regu 1 : Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamichi Chouji

Regu 2 : Ten Ten dan Haruno Sakura

Regu 3 : Aburame Shino dan Sai

Regu 4 : Gaara dan Yamanaka Ino

Regu 5 : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis muda berambut biru gelap ini pingsan ketika dirinya dipasangkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto sementara Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang biasa dipanggil _'cewek yang senang memerintah'_ oleh kawan setimnya ini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya berpasangan dengan Kazekage muda dari desa aliansi, Sunagakure.

_'Gaara-san adalah partnerku? Aku harus bagaimana?'_

* * *

Malam semakin gelap, udara dingin menyapa permukaan pori-pori kulit. Tetapi tidak mengurungkan niat Tsunade buat menghentikan acaranya.

"Dengar, kalian semua! Dalam permainan ini, kalian diminta untuk mejelajahi semua area yang di lembaran peta ini," kata Tsunade seraya mengibar-ibarkan lembaran bergambarkan denah tersebut. " Peta ini akan menuntun jalan kalian, dimulai dari garis_ start_ hingga sesampai kalian menuju garis_ finish._ Kalian jangan takut. Para Jonin sudah memperiksa semua area sekitar sini sebelumnya. Kalian hanya cukup menjelajah dan menikmati perjalanan uji nyali ini. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Sensei_, kenapa kami harus melakukannya?" tanya Sakura, murid didikan Hokage kelima itu.

"Kalian akan temukan sendiri jawabannya setelah kalian berhasil sampai pada garis_ finish_," jawab cucu dari Hokage pertama itu.

Para ninja_ Chunin_ muda semakin penasaran dan bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan dan tujuan dibalik permainan game itu. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti bayi! Lakukan saja perintahku!" geram Hokage yang mendapatkan julukan _'Hime'_ ini oleh banyak orang.

"Baik!" Dengan tegap dan sigap, seluruh Chunin muda _Konohagakure_ menyahutnya secara serentak sementara sang Kazekage hanya terdiam walaupun dalam hatinya ingin sekali bertingkah seperti Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. "Bagus! Shizune!"

"Baik, Tsunade_-sama_." Shizune mengambil alih posisi junjungannya untuk menjelaskan peraturan dalam permainan malam ini. "Aturan permainan ini sangat _simple, _kalian semua wajib mejelajahi seluruh area uji keberanian yang sudah kami siapkan. Tiap regu memiliki rute _start_ di tempat yang berbeda. Walaupun begitu, kalian akan keluar pada garis_ finish_ yang sama. Namun wilayah ini hanya memiliki rute yang terhubung berjumlah 4 jalur sehingga dengan terpaksa, kami menempatkan regu 4 dan regu 5 pada jalur yang sama."

Naruto dan kawannya mendengarkan penjelasan dari assiten pribadi Hokage kelima tersebut dengan cermat. "Apa kalian paham?"

Para ninja muda dan berbakat pada era Naruto mengangguk kepala yang bertanda bahwa mereka mengerti. "Terima kasih. Sekarang saya minta kalian semua bersiaga pada tepat garis _start_ kalian. Regu pertama, Kiba_-kun_ dan Chouji_-kun_. Kumohon kalian segera mengambil posisi _start _di pos sebelah barat. Regu kedua, Ten-Ten dan Sakura, posisi start kalian berada sebelah barat daya dari pos regu satu kemudian regu ketiga, Sai_-kun_ dan Aburame_-kun_ posisi start kalian berada sebelah timur dan yang terakhir regu keempat dan kelima, posisi _start_ kalian berada di sini. Para Jonin telah bersiaga di masing-masing pos _start_ setiap regu, mereka akan memberikan petunjuk selengkapnya. Jika kalian paham, segeralah bersiaga pada posisi _start_ kalian!"

"Baik!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, peserta dari regu pertama, kedua dan ketiga beranjak meninggalkan regu keempat dan kelima beserta Tsunade dan asisten pribadinya. "Yosh! untuk regu keempat dan kelima, sayalah yang bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab kalian." Ninja medis berambut pendek hitam legam ini memperkenalan dirinya sebagai penanggung jawab regu 4 dan 5. Dikeluarkannya dua buah lantera dari kotak kayu yang menyimpan mereka di dalamnya. Sercercah cahaya berwarna merah kejinggaan terlihat menari gemulai di dalam lampu lantera tersebut. Kedua buah lantera menyala tersebut diserahkan kepada kedua pemuda Jinchuuriki itu.

"Baik. Kazekage_-sama_, Ino, silakan kalian berdua mengambil posisi menuju garis _start," _pinta_ Kunoichi_ medis yang memiliki jurus berelemen racun ini. Kemudian pemuda Jinchuuriki berekor satu ini bersama Ino berjalan menuju tempat yang telah tertandai dengan sebuah garis berwarna merah, menanti aba-aba selanjutnya dari saudari perseguruan Ino dalam hal ilmu medis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang Chounin berambutkan coklat setengah panjang menutupi mata kirinya tiba menghadap Tsunade, ia memberitahukan bahwa regu pertama, kedua dan ketiga telah memulainya. "Terima kasih, Izumo. Kembalilah ke posmu," ucap Tsunade.

"Baik, Hokage_-sama_!" Jawab ninja Chounin itu kemudian ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kazekage, Ino, semoga kalian menikmati permainan ini!" Seru pemimpin desa Konoha yang berambutkan pirang itu.

"Gaara, jika kau dalam posisi terdesak, gunakanlah pasirmu untuk sebuah tanda. Dengan secepat kilat, aku pasti datang menolongmu!" kata sang indung bijuu berekor sembilan sembari mengacung ibu jari dan senyuman lebar kepada kawan sesama Jinchuuriki.

Kazekage muda yang selalu membawa gentong pasir kemanapun ia pergi, tidak menahu bagaimana membalas perkataan ninja Konoha yang bermanikan biru langit itu. Tatapan mata Kazekage itu melembut, senyuman tipis tersirat dari wajah putihnya.

"Keadaan seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi padaku, Naruto."

"Cih, kamu berusaha sok keren, Gaara!" Kesal Naruto, ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan kedua matanya menyipit kesal. Tak berapa lama, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan kembali memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku tahu soal itu. Itu hanya berjaga-jaga saja."

"Hmm," jawab Gaara, tenang dan singkat.

"Oh!" Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu, ia pun berlari menghampiri Gaara dan merangkulkan tangannya ke lengan Kazekage tersebut untuk mengajak kawannya sedikit menjauh dari Ino serta membisikkan sesuatu yang berbau rahasia.

"Gaara, dengar...Was...Wes...Wos." Naruto membisikan sebuah rahasia kepada Gaara seraya bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit sesekali melirik Ino. Gadis klan Yamanaka ini merasakan tidak nyaman tatkala pemuda pirang dari klan Uzumaki itu melirik-lirik ke arahnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, mendorong Kunoichi yang hobi bersolek itu untuk mendekat, berusaha curi dengar pembicaraan rahasia antara kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara, berhati-hatilah dengan Ino. Dibalik wajahnya yang cantik, ia memiliki kepribadian yang jelek dan sama menakutkannya dengan Sakura_-ch_..."

"N-A-R-U-T-O..." Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Naruto mematung ketika sebuah suara terdengar yang menekankan intonasi suaranya saat menyebut nama pertamanya. Di sela-sela rasa takut yang begitu memuncak, pemuda yang selalu mengenakan jaket berwarna orange ini menoleh ke belakang. Alangkah terkejut bukan main, saat manik birunya melihat seorang gadis pirang memberikan aura membunuh lewat dari tatapannya. "I-I-In-Ino!" Gagap Naruto saking takutnya setengah mati.

"_Ne_, Naruto. Maukah kamu mengulang kembali kalimatmu barusan?" Pinta Ino sambil bersiap untuk melumatkan kawannya itu.

"Gyaaa! Ampun, Ino!" Naruto berlari mencari perlindungan, ia pun bersembunyi di balik punggung Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_!" Warna merah muda cerah memoles di wajah gadis belia yang mewariskan bola mata khas dari klan Hyuuga ketika tangan besar Naruto memegang pundaknya.

"Hinata, minggir!" Perintah Ino, geram. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanannya telah mengepal kuat dan siap untuk diluncurkan ke wajah Naruto.

"Akhh, Ino_-san_! To-tolong maafkan Naruto_-kun_! Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Hinata berusaha keras untuk melindungi ksatria kuda putih yang didambakannya sekaligus meredakan emosi Ino. Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat, ia sepikiran dengan Hinata. Gaara hanya terbengong melihat tingkah dari kedua ninja Konohagakure itu.

"Ino, berhenti!" Henti Tsunade yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kekanakan-kanakan dari duo ninja pirang itu.

"Tapi, _sensei_..."

"Kembali pada posisimu!"

"Tapi..."

Pemimpin desa yang berlambangkan daun ini, menurunkan kelopak mata dan menaikkan alisnya secara bersamaan kepada murid didikannya itu. Tatapan menakutkan dari gurunya membuat emosi Yamanaka Ino menciut seketika. "Baik, Tsunade_-sensei_." Ino pun kembali berjalan menuju garis _start. _Naruto menghela lega sewaktu Ino mengurung niat untuk menghajar dirinya.

"Ino, kau sudah membuat jadwal keberangkatan kalian telat 5 menit."

"Maaf, Shizune_-senpai_."

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah. Kazekage_-sama,_ Yamanaka Ino. Saatnya kalian berangkat. Aku berharap kalian menikmati permainan uji keberanian ini dan berhati-hatilah."

"Ino! Jangan merepotkan Gaara!" Seru Naruto dari belakang punggung Hinata.

"Berisik Kau, Naruto!"

Ino dan Gaara menarik langkah untuk meninggalkan posisi _start_ mereka. Waktu keberangkatan regu 5 dimulai setelah lima menit dari waktu keberangkatan regu 4. Karena bosan, Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari sambil menggerutu kemudian Tsunade pun merasa risih.

"Naruto, berhentilah mondar-mandir! Kau membuat mataku sakit!" Bentak Tsunade, guratan-guratan kesal tampak di kening lebar sang Hokage kelima itu.

"Kau tega sekali, Tsunade-_ baachan_!"

"Apa kamu tidak bisa bersabar sedikit?"

"Tapi...Aku lapar. Lagipula ngapain Tsunade-_baachan _ngadakan acara ini?"

"Permintaan."

"Permintaan dari siapa?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

"Heh?! Kenapa Tsunade_-baachan?!"_

_"_Kalau aku memberitahukannya, itu bukan lagi rahasia."

"Tsunade_-baachan_, pelit!" Naruto cemberut, kedua pipinya digembungkan. Tsunade tersenyum tipis, betapa lucunya raut wajah murid didikan Jiraiya saat itu.

* * *

**Lima menit kemudian,**

"Nah, Naruto, Hinata. Giliran kalian."

"Yosh! Akhirnya giliranku! Ayo, Hinata!" Girang Naruto, bangkit dari duduknya. Ia dan Hinata mengambil langkah untuk maju ke depan garis _start_. Kunoichi pemalu ini, menunduk tersipu adakala manik putihnya melirik sang pangeran kuda putihnya. _'Naruto-kun... dan aku...' _Warna merah padam menyebar luas ke seluruh wajah cantik si pemilik nama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Khawatir Naruto.

Khayalan Hinata terpecah, "Akh. A-ak-aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto_-kun_!"

"Begitu?" Bola mata Naruto menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya, khawatir. Bukannya rona merah menghilang dari wajah Hinata, malahan semakin memerah seperti warna tomat saat Pemuda Kyuubi itu mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat bahkan sangat dekat dengan wajah gadis itu.

"Nar-Naruto_-kun_. Ka-kau dek-dekat sekali..."

"Wajahmu semakin memerah. Apa kau demam?" Naruto meletakkan telapak kanannya ke kening Hinata untuk membandingkan suhu tubuh gadis pemalu itu dengan dirinya. "Aneh. Kau tidak panas."

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang seakan ingin lepas. Bagaimana tidak, pangeran kuda putihnya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Hinata ingin rasanya pingsan saat itu juga.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto sembari menggapai tubuh Hinata yang lemas.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto_-kun_." Berusaha kuat, Hinata menolak pertolongan Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan lebih baik kita mengundurkan diri."

"Tidak Mau! Bentak Hinata, pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan suara dengan intonasi tinggi. "Maafkan aku, Naruto_-kun_! Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan penolakan Hinata malahan ia menghela lega. " kau baik-baik saja, Hinata!"

"Naruto_-kun_.. Terima kasih."

"Yosh! Hinata, kita pasti akan memenangkan permainan ini dan menjadi peserta pertama yang berhasil ngelewati garis _finish_!"

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu mengangguk-angguk, sependapat dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku meragukannya, Naruto."

"Memang kenapa,Tsunade-_baachan_?"

"Hmm...apa kau tidak pernah mendengar cerita-cerita aneh tentang tempat ini?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Benaran kau ingin tahu?" Goda Tsunade.

"HM!"

"Apa kau tidak bakal takut, Naruto?"

Pemuda yang diwariskan jurus-jurus ninja bertipe angin oleh Jiraiya ini mengangguk. Dengan ekspresi serius, Tsunade membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. "Sebenarnya..."

Naruto hanya menelan ludah, berautkan ekspresi tegang dan serius ketika Hokage cantik berumur 50 tahun itu berkisik di telinganya. "Sebenarnya di tempat ini ada..."

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar memekakan gendang telinga Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade dan Shizune. "GYAAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Itu suara Kiba_-kun_!"

Tak berselang lama, jeritan cewek terbetik melengking memecahkan kesunyian tempat naruto berdiri.

"Sakura_-chan_!" Seru Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAA! _'DIA'_ MUNCUL! TIDAKKK!"

Naruto tercenung sesaat setelah gendang telingannya menangkap kalimat_ 'Dia' Muncul_! dari sela jeritan teman satu timnya. Tanpa sadar, kaki Naruto bergetar dengan sendirinya. "Ne, T-Tsunade _baa-chan_...A-apa ce-cerita a-aneh itu ada kaitannya dengan _'Dia'?_"Kata Naruto dengan terbata-bata, bulatan biru langit menatap tajam Hokage kelima tersebut.

Tsunade menyeringai saat menilik raut wajah ketakutan si pemuda berambut pirang itu, ia pun berhasrat untuk menggodanya. "Hmm, mungkin..aku beharap kau tidak takut, Naruto."

"A-aku takut?! M-Mana mu-mungkin! Ak-aku, U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto t-tidak pernah meng-mengenal takut!" Bantah Naruto walaupun terbata-bata dalam setiap ucapannya.

Tsunade tersenyum sinis, meragukan ucapan Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata. Saatnya kalian berangkat." kata Shizune berpura-pura tidak acuh walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut muka Naruto.

"Ak-aku, U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto t-tidak pernah meng-mengenal takut! A-aku akan men-menjadi pemenang!" kata Naruto, tersendat-sendat. Saking takutnya, Naruto berjalan pelan mengendap-endap. Setiap ia melangkah, kakinya terasa berat sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memutuskan bergerak maju atau diam di tempat. "Ki-kita pa-pasti menjadi pe-pemenang, Hinata!"

Guratan-guratan empat siku begitu jelas tampak memenuhi pada wajah Hokage yang emosional tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat berasa ingin meluncurkan tinjuan kepada sesuatu. Semula ia berusaha menahan emosinya kemudian kesabarannya pun habis. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati pemuda berjaketkan orange yang masih ragu mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Tsunade. Belum sempat menoleh, sebuah tinjuan melayang ke pipi Naruto dan membuat pemuda tersebut terpental jauh. Hantaman brutal dari Tsunade membuat kepala ninja yang masih menyandang status genin membentur batang pohon yang sedang diam cukup keras. Naruto terkampar kesakitan dengan banyak bintang yang berputar mengelilingi di atas kelapanya.

"Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata berlari menghampiri dimana Naruto terkampar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pemenang?! Kalau dirimu sendiri ketakutan!"

"Tsunade-sama, tahan emosi anda!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menghalau emosi Tsunade agar tidak menggebu-gebu walaupun ia sadar tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan lama sang Hokage tersebut.

"DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH MANJA!"

**Sementara itu,**

Gaara dan Ino yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat garis start sempat terkejut mendengar suara benturan yang nyaring bahkan sedikit mengguncang tempat itu. Entah itu kelompok burung malam atau kelelawar, mereka berterbang meninggalkan pohon. "Suara apa itu?" Tanya Ino, sedikit merinding.

Hening, tak ada jawaban sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut sang Kazekage tersebut. "Ayo," ajak Gaara, dingin.

Sang pemuda berambut merah gelap itu melanjutkan langkah dengan acuh tak acuh, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ino merasa terheran-heran dengan sikap pemimpin desa Suna tersebut. Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa menenangkan dirinya dan menghela napas,_ 'ternyata aku memang tidak cocok dengan tipe seperti dia. Kenapa mesti aku?' _Keluh Ino dalam hati seraya berjalan kembali.

Sebenarnya di dalam hati gadis pirang ini, ingin rasanya memprotes keputusan tersebut dan berniat mengajukan penarikan ulang. Akan tetapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi sebab mana mungkin ia punya keberanian dan kekuasaan untuk itu. Terlebih lagi, dia hanya seorang chunin medis yang cuma bisa menyembuhkan luka kecil saja.

"Yamanaka."

"A-ada apa, Kazekage_-san_? Ino sedikit gugup saat suara berat dari Kazekage itu menyebut namanya.

"Apa dirimu takut?"

"Eh? Ma-Mana mungkin aku takut!" Ino menampik perkataan Gaara.

"Begitukah? Kalau kau takut, jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Pemuda yang memiliki tanda_ 'Ai'_ pada dahinya, berjalan kembali. Sementara itu, Ino tercengung, heran dengan ucapan lembut dari Kazekage itu. Warna merah muda tipis pun membedaki wajah anggunnya. Gadis itu berjalan pelan di belakang Kazekage, tersipu malu sekali-kali mata birunya memandang punggung belakang Gaara yang lebar.

Dari balik kegelapan rimbunnya hutan , dua pasang mata misterius sedang menatap mereka.

"Ino dan Gaara kah? Ayo!"

"Cih. menyusahkan," gerutu salah satu dari sosok misterius tersebut. Kedua sosok asing tersebut mulai bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghilang cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

_Siapakah kedua sosok misterius itu? Bagaimanakah nasib selanjutnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan? Seperti Apakah gosip aneh mengenai tempat itu? Bagaimanakah Ino mengatasi kekakuan dan kecanggungan yang hadir di antara mereka?_

**Bersambung...**

* * *

_**Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada;**_

**VeeA **: "Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviews cerita Unexpected Love In The Summer Festival. Zhechii berusaha melanjutkan sampai festival terakhir."_**  
**_

**Kirai Neko** : " Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview cerita Unexpected Love In The Summer Festival."

**Jenny Eun**_**-chan **_: "Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Semoga Jenny_-chan _senang."

**Para Guest **: "Terima kasih. Zhechii akan berusaha melanjutkannya."

**Kay Yamanaka **: "Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviews cerita Unexpected Love In The Summer Festival. Baik! Zhechii akan melanjutkannya."

**Jolie (Guest) **: "Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviews cerita Unexpected Love In The Summer Festival. Ok. Zhechii akan melanjutkannya!"

Dan Zhechii mengucapkan terima kasih pada silent reader yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini dan Zhechii mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang ngefav dan ngefollow cerita ini.

**See You! \ ^ V ^ /**


End file.
